Love's Glare
by DarkenedMoonlight
Summary: Allen starts a new school and has an awfully drunk foster father that keep embarrassing him in front of the one he want.. what will he do? how will he talk to him? well suckish sum. but story is better hopefully XD AU Yullen funny cross drunken dialoge XD
1. Chapter 1

Well this is one of the mutant babies the plot bunnies left me... so yea read and tell me what you think X3

Disclaimer: I sadly dont own D. Gray-Man but if it did i'm sure Allen would be screwed ... in more ways than one XD

* * *

**Love's Glare**

**(Allen's PV) **

*Yawn* I better get ready for school I don't want to miss breakfast, yum. I walked to the bathroom and got dressed, brushed my teeth, and got my school bag. Today is the first day of school for me, in the middle of the year.

It's all my stupid adoptive father's fault if he would have paid his debt instead of running away from them then I wouldn't have to go to a new school.

I walked down stairs to look at my dad with bottles of whiskey, wine, champagne, vodka and so on all over the floor around him. I went to the kitchen prepared myself a nice breakfast and ate it quickly. Then I headed out the door and said

"Oi, Cross I'm going to school see you later." He only groaned and turned over, what a lazy drunk I don't even know how they let me get adopted by him.

I started walking to school, looking around. "I hope everyone is nice at school" I thought aloud. I really do hope I can make friends quickly.

As I reached school I headed for class but…. Umm… I got lost. Crap what am I going to do now. "Are you lost, Young Man" said one of the teachers, I think. He looks like a kind man around his late 30's with brown hair. "Yes, sorry. It's my first day here so I don't know my way to my classroom." I said a little embarrassed. "Well … I'll help you find your classroom, do you know what number of class it is?" he asked politely. "Yes its 3B" "alright then, it is three doors down on your right" he said pointing such said place. "Thank you" I said before leaving to go find my class in which I'm obviously late to.

Crap, I'm here. I entered the room and everyone instantly started to stare at me which made me a little nervous. "umm.. err.. Hi" I said nervously.

"Oh hello you must be my new student, did you get lost on your way here?" I nodded at my new teacher. "Well introduce yourself" I nodded again and said "Hi everyone I'm Allen Walker and I come from England, Nice to meet all of you." I said with a smile. Some girls started to blush it made me blush. "Well Mr. Allen could you please sit over there" he said pointing at an empty chair next to a kid with red hair and an eye patch he kind of made me think of a pirate and another kid that was really beautiful with long black with a hint of blue shinny hair.

I sat down and instantly the pirate kid looked at me and smiled."Hi, nice to meet you I'm Lavi, and that guy behind you is Yuu-chan" "I swear you call me that again and I will slice your head off, baka usagi" said the beautiful guy behind me with a tone that made me shutter.

"Aww, Yuu-chan you're so mean" said Lavi. "Che" was all that ummm yuu-chan person said. I turned around and smiled at him and said "hi I'm Allen and you are?" I asked politely, "che, why would I tell a short person like you" he said in which it made me angry. "I'm not short." I said but he kept call me names.

"Your more like a Moyashi to me" I was really ticked off but I just turned around and ignored him. After that I just listened to the teacher and did my work still a little angry for that stupid beautiful meanie.

After the lunch bell rang I was glad I get to eat food , finally. "Hey, Allen do you wanna eat with me and Yuu-chan." Lavi said as he smiled at me and it just didn't feel nice to turn him down so I just nodded.

We sat out in the gardens they had in which apparently no one went because it was empty. I sat down next to Lavi, and started to eat. "WOW, Allen where does all that food go" Lavi said with a surprised expression. After I finished I just chuckled.

"Hey Allen can I ask you something?" said Lavi with his cheek on top of his fist. "Yea… sure what is it?" I said and here come the stupid questions that make me feel like a freak. "How come your hair is white?" he said in a thinkative tone. "I'm not really sure I just woke up one morning and it was white I've tried to change it back to how it was but I just goes back to being white but oh well I sort of like it this way." I said like I've said many times before.

"Oh ok, and is that a tattoo?" he said while pointing at my face. "Yes, it is. I got it a couple days before my dad had died. He helped me pick it out." I said trying to paste a fake smile on my face but it didn't reach up to my eyes. "Oh I'm sorry for your loss" Lavi said. "Don't worry I'm ok, I got adopted even though he isn't a very good example but still I live peacefully … sort of." I said

"Oh ok, Hey and why are you wearing gloves, it's kind of warm outside." This question was the one I was trying to avoid. "Oh I umm like gloves." I said with a nervous smile because if he found out about my stupid birth mark that everyone hates that's my whole freaking arm he will never become my friend and I'm gonna have to be alone … again.

"Oh aright can I try one on." Crap he wants to take it off of me. Oh I know what to do. "Sure here" I handed him my right hand glove, that was smart of me actually. "Ooo they're nice, look Yuu-Chan" Lavi said turning to face that Yuu-chan person as he flexed and unflexed his hand. "Che, You're a pain, Baka Usagi" he said before standing up and walking over to the lotus flowers.

The way the sun made his hair shine made me blush. In which sadly I think Lavi noticed. "OH , Allen you like Yuu-chan, he is gorgeous but a little too good to be true. He isn't very sociable and nice, by the way his name is Yuu Kanda but he doesn't like it when people call him Yuu, so I say it just to bug him. Hehehee." I blushed, but at least now I know his name.

"Che, What's that face for fucking short stack." He said and it made me mad. "Hey mister I don't care I'M. NOT. SHORT! AND ITS ALLEN, A.L.L.E.N" I said pissed as hell off. "Woo, looks like Allen has a temper" said Lavi with a chirpy, happy tone. "Then why are you so short? Eh, Moyashi?" kanda said. "I'm not short your just too tall, and its Allen or are you too stupid to remember that? Eh, Yuu-Chan" I said and a murderous aura was around us.

"Allen, run if you can I think you pissed Yuu-chan off" Said Lavi in a melancholic tone. "I'm going to slice your fucking head off Moyashi" Kanda said as Allen ran towards Lavi. "He isn't supposed to have weapons at school, why do they let him" Allen said with a sweat drop. "He scared the teachers so they let him" Said Lavi.

"Hey ummm… please don't kill me … Pleeeaaseee" I said while giving Kanda my super extreme puppy dog eyes. "Che, I won't if you stop making that stupid face" said Kanda while putting his Katana back.

After that 'fun' encounter at lunch the rest of school was pretty much boring. After school I got my bag I started to walk down the stairs out the down when Lavi called out to me. "Hey, Moyashi" "Its Allen" I said already tired of that stupid name. "anyways… I was just wondering if you were…. Ummm…. Never mind" said Lavi before he left but I caught him and asked him. "if I'm what?" "I was just wondering if you ummm… going to walk home?" he said slightly blushing. "Yea I probably am Cross is probably still too drunk to pick me up" I said honestly

"Oh ummm…. Ok, bye" said Lavi before running out side. I just sighed and started walking to my house; hopefully I don't find Cross with women in the living room again. When I walk out of the Gate that surrounds the school I see Lavi and Kanda waiting for me. "huh, were you guys waiting for me?"

"I was and I made Yuu-Chan wait with me, Hehehee~" said Lavi, and Kanda just "che" d me. We started walking and it felt a little awkward but it was ok. "So, Allen did you like it here?" asked Lavi while side glancing towards me. "Yea it was a good start." I said with one of my smiles.

"Hey, Allen doesn't it feel like someone is following us?" asked Lavi in a whisper. "Yea it kind of does, OH crap I know why" I said, of course it's all because of my stupid dad he probably has debts already. "Oi, Cross's Son, you have a debt to pay… so we'll just have a little fun right now hahahaa see how much your daddy cares about you hahahaa" said the guy with the short red hair with a scar running down his cheek.

"Go get him boys" he said and three guys came towards us. Kanda nearly murdered one of them and Lavi punched another. I kicked the other one in the stomach and hit his head with my knee and he was out cold.

"Wow Moyashi has some skills" Lavi said to Kanda who just said "Che". I when for the guy that told the other guys to hit us. The guy tried to punch me in the face but I dodged it and slid through the guys legs, and kicked the guy's back with the front of my foot. The guy groaned and I punched the guy's face a couple times before he too was out cold.

Then I got my bag and I started to walk towards Kanda and Lavi, When Lavi came up to me and hugged me. "Wha-what are you doing Lavi" I said trying to hide my slight blush. "I didn't know Moyashi was super cool like this" said Lavi but right after that Kanda pulled him off of me and said "He needs to breath you know, dumbass."

"Aww, Yuu-chan you're so mean" said Lavi with a pout. "Che, who said I wasn't" said Kanda in a way that sounded really, really cool, I tried my best to not blush. I think I did a good job of it because Lavi nor Kanda noticed.

"Oi, Allen why are you hhommme soo early" said cross still a like drunk, laying down on under the tree in the front yard. With 5 or 6 bottles of alcohol "Cross schools over already" I said as I sighed. "Whosh is that" said Cross as he stood up and whent over to Kanda. "What a pretty girl" he said as he tripped over a rock right in front of Kanda.

"I'm not a girl, you little fucker." Said Kanda as he put his katana's blade right in front of Cross's neck. "Oi, Allen is this your new girlsh friend, shes feisty." Said Cross moving away from the blade. I blushed and tried my best not to stutter. "N-no, Cross that's a guy" I said.

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend" said Cross "NO!" I said again. "Huh? I dontsh understand yoouu" Cross said still slurring his words. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" said Kanda with a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Please don't kill cross, even though obviously he deserves it." I said. "mhmm mhmm" was all that cross said, still a little woozy from the alcohol. "che" said Kanda.

"Well we'll see ya tomorrow ok, Moyashi" said Lavi smiling at me. "Its Allen and thanks for walking with me today." I said looking to the side sheepishly. "sure no problem, but I must admit you're an awesome fighter, for a bean sprout ya know." Said Lavi "Its ALLEN" I said.

Right after that they left and I just carried Cross into the room, and after that I went to my room.

I ate and showered and went to bed. As I slowly drifted to sleep I couldn't help but see his face. . .

* * *

Authors blah blah place: Ok so ... i want to know how it was hopefully it was good and if you guys tell me to write more/continue it i will but if no one tells me to then well i dont know soo please review and tell me if you liked it or not ... this is my first attempt at humor so please be nice X3 if you arent then i throw the plot bunnies at you that are currently living under my bed and in my closet *shudders* creepy little things soo yea review please and if you guys tell me it was amazingly suckish then i wont write but if you peoples say it was alright then i will soo yea ... click the button ... it wants you XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter hehehee yea i updated quickly because i got inspiration and an awsome idea by Ninja Trio's Best thanks again for helping with that idea... well here it is...

Disclaimer: I own it, all of it yea that is why i'm writing on **FANFICTION, **now whoever just believed they previous sentence ... hun you need to get checked.

* * *

**Love's Glare**

**(Kanda's PV)**

"Ah! K-Kanda" Allen moaned and shivered under my light feather touches. "S-Stop Te-teasing" he said while I lightly suckled his pulse point.

Allen brought my lips up for a passionate kiss, he started to whimper while I thrust my tongue in his mouth. We engaged in a battle for dominance, one in which I won. Such a sinful taste his is, and his sounds just drive me crazy.

He bucked his hips under me while I took his nipple in between my teeth, while tweaking the other with my fingers. "Mmm K-Kanda" I grasped the bulge in his pants while kissing him ever so passionately.

He pulled my shirt off and I ripped his pants and boxers in a quick movement, in which he gasped. "K-Kanda" I grasped his length while coating my finger with a lotion I found on the bed side table.

As I slowly slid my finger inside of Allen he whimpered. I thrusted it in and out until placing a second, scissoring them and then adding a third.

Right as I hit something important inside Allen, he started moaning the most sexy moans that I have ever heard. "K-Kanda F-Fuck me, Pl-please just d-do it, F-Fuck me!" Allen said and I was about to lose my control and thrust into him madly when suddenly . . .

"YUU-CHAN! ~ wakey wakey" that annoying usagi disturbed me, and it was starting to get good. Wait… what did I just think!

"Yuu-chan, where you having a naughty dream ~ hahahaa was it about me" said the stupid Lavi while he stared at my … if I may say large bulge in my sweat pants. "che, Never about you, Idiot" I said as I got up and looked at the time.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house at 3 in the morning and how the fuck did you get in anyways" I said while I glared at him.

"Well first I got in by using this technique Gramps showed me, as for what I'm doing here I'm here so you can come with to get something from the Moyashi hahahaa~" said the baka while scratching the back of his head, and grinning like the idiot he was.

"I'm not gonna fucking go" I said while walking to my kitchen, to find my door open. So I closed my door and went to get a bottle of water.

"But Yuu-chan Pleeeaaseee!" he said while getting down on his knees and looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. "NO"

"PLEASEEEE!" he said while bringing his hands together, seems as if praying to me. "No" I said still glaring down. "I promise I will stop calling you Yuu-chan for a whole month" he said still looking up at me.

Well if I he doesn't call me that for a month that's good, but is it worth it. Well I suppose it's alright. "Make it two months and we have a deal" I said while walking to sit on my couch and take a gulp of water.

"YAY~" he said while dragging me to my room, pulling a random shirt out of my closet and throwing it at me, a black v-neck t-shirt.

He dragged me out of my apartment, down the elevator and out the door. While we walked to the moyashi's house I couldn't help but think why the hell was I having a fucking wet dream of a guy I just meet yesterday.

I mean I have to admit the kid is cute, and has such exotic features, and he kicks major ass. I also have to admit that I was so turned on when he beat those guys yesterday. But … wait what umm… he's short yea that's what is wrong with him…

Before I could dwell in my thoughts any longer we were in front of his house. "Kanda we have to be quiet. I'll unlock the door then we find his room Hehehee~" said Lavi in a whisper. "che" is all I needed to say.

Lavi tried to unlock the door to find it already open. "Stupid Moyashi doesn't know how to close a damn door" I said as I looked –more like glared – at Lavi. "Hmm" was all he said as he walked in.

Lavi walked ahead of me as we walked up the stairs and took a left. "MMM Ahhh~" was what we heard and Lavi just peeked through the crack on the door. "hey, kanda look at this" He said just below a whisper as he had a grin glued to his face.

"What" I said as I was pushed in front of the crack. I sighed and peeked through. What I saw was horrid, there was Moyashi's dad fucking some blonde prostitute chick. While she was making the loudest noises ever.

"No wonder Allen has white hair, I bet he got it from accidently walking into one of these 'sessions'" said Lavi while grinning his usual dumbass grin.

After a while of Lavi peeking several times, we walked into the other room, the one on the right. There he was the little Moyashi sleeping quietly with headphones on. I could tell he was listening to Linkin Park, because of how loud he had it.

I understand why though, how the hell did he get adopted by such an ass.

I looked at his sleeping form, his white hair spread everywhere on his pillow. One of his hands under the pillow while the other one rested near his ear. His pink lips closed, and his lashes serving as a curtain for those beautiful gray eyes of his. His chest rising and falling.

"Take a picture it'll last longer, Hehehee~" said Lavi while poking my cheek. "che" was all I said, while I swatted his hand away. Why the fuck would I want a picture of this kid.

"what are we even doing here" I asked as Lavi as he searched threw Allen's things. "I just wanted to see what cologne he uses, he smells amazing" said Lavi while searching a drawer quietly.

"Couldn't you just asked him tomorrow instead of doing all this, dumbass" I said while glaring my hardest, he woke me up at three in the fucking morning just to see what cologne he uses, what a fucking idiot.

"No, what am I supposed to tell him 'hey what cologne do you use? This and this why? Oh for no reason just because I want to make my room smell like you' yea I think he would get a little creeped out" he said.

"No shit Sherlock, why they hell do you want your room to smell like him anyways" I asked while leaning against the doorframe. "J-Just cuz ok" he said while blushing madly.

"Fucking Creep" I said while standing up straight and walking out his room and down the stairs.

"Wait Kanda, wait" said Lavi while stopping me in the middle of the kitchen/ living room hall way. "What" I asked pissed and tired. "I haven't gotten it yet" he said while pouting.

"Have you ever thought that he doesn't use any at all" I told him while pushing him aside and walking out the door.

"Umm… actually no" he said with his thumb and his pointer finger on his chin in a thinkative pose. "So that amazing smell is just Allen, Mmm" he said as he looked as if about to drool.

"Che, I fucking out of here" I said as I walked out of his yard and down the street. I heard usagi say wait a couple times but I didn't care.

I kept walking for like two minutes alone until Lavi caught up to me. "What took you so fucking long" I asked irritated from lack of sleep do to a fucking asshole that is walking right beside me.

"I had to lock his door, I didn't want some creep to come in and rape Allen" he said while pulling his bandana down to his neck.

"Che, one creep is enough" I said thinking of how creepy and stalkerish Lavi was to Allen after just meeting him. Oh Shit! I stopped and Lavi looked at me.

"You didn't fucking do this to me too when you first met me, did you?" I asked a little creeped out. "yea I did hahahaa~" Lavi said as he patted my shoulder.

"Fuckin stalker" I said as I swatted his hand and started to walk to my apartment again. "Yuu-chan your soo mean!" Lavi whined.

I punched him in the face because I just remembered he wasn't supposed to call me that for two months. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his cheek and standing up.

"Two months" was all I said before I left him there and walking into my apartment building. Sadly the usagi plague came back.

"Hahahaa, I was just messing with you. I can not not call you Yuu for two whole months. That's impossible well goodnight Yuu-chan~" he said as he ran back outside. I ran after him, picked up a rock and threw it at him, because I was too tired to chase after him.

"OW" was all I heard as I walked back into the apartment building. I pushed the button on the elevator for my floor. Walked into my apartment and just threw myself on the couch too tired to go into my room.

I feel asleep slowly but before I hit the deep travel of sleep I saw his calm sleeping form …

* * *

Authors Blah Blah Place: Well there is chapter two hehehee hope you liked it ... how was there teaser begining hahahaa yea ... Lavi is creepy though o_0 he want his room to smell like allen yea ...

well it looks like Kanda has some lustly lust for our favorite little midget hahahaa

**Allen:**I'm not short damit!

oh srry allen i didnt mean it like that ... ummm ... i love you want some pie

**Allen: **ok :D i forgive you

Yay!

ok well anyways please review and tell me what the hell i did wrong ... or if luckly you liked something, and thanks once again Ninja trio's best for the idea :D

well ill hopefully find insperation and write the next chapter but ... but **don don DOOOOON ** if at least people review ... please XD

it helps me want to write something i know people will want to read ... not just some random thing that no one reads and it rusts in the deepth of the fanfic world ...so please review and thanks for reading bi bi XD


	3. Chapter 3

Authors blah blah place: well here is chapter 3 hopefully you like it... srry if you don't.

well i dont have much to say this time ... so...

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man because Allen doesnt get raped and Kanda doesnt fall in love. Cold Basterd

**Kanda: **Che

**Allen: **r-raped

**me:** yea so i dont own ... but i DO own this thingy that sucks compared to most but o well its mine so to those of you who like it enjoy :)

* * *

**Love's Glare**

**(Lavi's PV)**

As I was walking to Yuu-chan's apartment I couldn't help but think, if the Moyashi really smell that amazing I wonder how he tastes. I now know that he looks so cute –yet sexy- while sleeping, I'm so glad I took that picture of him.

I did tell Kanda but noooo he didn't want to, I thought as I gazed down at the picture of Allen sleeping on my phone.

Right as I got to the apartment building, Kanda was walking out. "HI YUU-CHAN!" I said just to annoy him, in a loud voice even though he wasn't even three feet away.

Soon after those words left my mouth I had Mugen put next to my neck and earned a heated glare from Kanda. "Two months fucker" he said as he hit my stomach with the butt of his katana.

"*cough* Yuu-chan your *cough cough* so mean" I said as I tried to regain my breath. "Who the fuck said I wasn't" he said as he kept glaring at me.

"Ooo~ somebody woke up on the wrong side of the Christmas tree this morning" I said as I just thought of something someone had once said.

"I didn't sleep much because of some dumbass waking me up to early to go stalk someone, and its bed idiot" he said as he walked ahead of me.

"I wasn't stalking him and I think you need to sleep because its September not bed Hun" I said as I patted his shoulder as to emphasize my point.

He swatted away my hand and shook his head as he walked ahead of me, really when did we stop walking, Because it's perfectly normal to stop and talk in the middle of the street. Right?

When he got closer to the school I saw Allen talking with this teacher, a hot teacher Woo I want a teacher like that.

He had his hair pulled back and looked Portuguese if my many years of travel –more like reading traveling magazines- was correct then he was Portuguese but hell where ever he is from WOW he is hot.

"Hi Allen and Hi-" I said trailing off the hi so he would tell me his name. "Hello I'm Mr. Mikk but you can call me Tyki" he said with a smile.

"Hey Lavi, Hey Kanda, I was just talking to Mr. Mikk here he said he will be the new P.E. teacher" he said as he looked at me and Kanda, who in turn just started walking inside school.

"Mr. Mikk is to formal call me Tyki" Tyki said as he smiled at Allen, while Allen just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh that sounds great, I love P.E" well I do now. I said and thought as I grinned. Me and Allen said our goodbyes and see ya in P.E's and went inside the school.

We went inside our class, and sat down next to Yuu-chan. "Soo what did you guys do yesterday?" Allen asked.

Ummm…. Shit ummm we … "che, why do you wanna know, Fuckin short stalker" Kanda said and wow he saved me, but that was mean. "I'm not short, and I'm not a stalker. Ass" Allen said while he huffed and turned around.

"What did you do Lavi?" shit ummm… "I read a new … book my gramps sent me" I said just barley saving my ass. I think I heard kanda snicker. Psh whatever.

"What about you, Moyashi" I asked. I heard Allen sigh and say "I'm not short" in a monotone tone, "and I just cleaned up and went to bed. Cross had 'company' yesterday"

Hell yea he had company that one blonde chick, whom I didn't really pay much attention to, cuz Allen has one hot foster daddy. "Oh well that's … boring" I said while still thinking of his dad.

"Mmm yea but I don't have anything better to do soo … yea" he said just as the teacher walked in. I think we should hang out … maybe I'll get to smell him! I thought as the teacher started blah blahing.

When we got to P.E. class I couldn't wait to see Allen change and Kanda too. I saw that once Kanda took his shirt off Allen started blushing.

Devious plan in motion Now "Hey, Kanda how do you get such a nice six pac?" I asked as I walked towards him.

Allen just looked at us. "Che" was all he said as he pulled his pants down and showed his sexy gray boxers. Allen blushed harder, then I took my shirt off.

"See Kanda yours are so much nice and bigger than mine" I said while touching my six pac. "what about you Allen?"

I asked as I turn to him while Kanda was putting his P.E. shirt and shorts on. "Wha- I … umm" he took his shirt off and I just started at him wide eyed and I heard Kanda stop too … SHIIIITT Allen had a six pac a just like mine but fuck he looked cute and hot at the same time.

"Wow the Moyashi is … HOT" I said before realizing what I had just said, but all the same I saw Allen stare at me wide eyed while blushing.

"che, how did a short stack like you get abs like that" said Kanda, and if I know kanda and he is liking what he is seeing.

"Umm… I don't know I guess from fighting all the people I did I got this" Allen said while placing his palm flat in the middle of his abs with his fingers faced down.

OH God, the way he has his hand like that … Ooo I better so put some pants on before I get a big hard on.

"Che" said Kanda while walking out of the dressing rooms, I think he thought the same thing I did. Minus the pants part of course.

Once we got outside and started the games … we were playing volleyball today, on my team there was Kanda, Allen, and some gothic twins. I looked at Allen who had his gloves on even though this was one of the hottest Septembers ever.

I also saw Allen's nice butt yumm… it's so round and tempting to just go up to it and smack him. But… that would be embarrassing to him and me kinda … I guess.

Although it seems I'm not the only one liking the stretches that Tyki is teaching us, Kanda would constantly stare at Allen's ass too, and if I look carefully I think that Tyki is too.

It seems I have some competition ...

* * *

Authors blah blah place: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN COMPETITION !

**Allen: **Why does every one like me.

**me: **i can't answer that it just one of the many questions best left unanswered XD

**Allen: **OOOOk ... awkward

yea soo ... this one is kinda halfed i guess ... the next chapter -if i dont change my mind- will start where i left off but someone else's Point of view (PV for those who were wondering why the hell i put PV yeaa ) but i can hopefully add more detail and stuff ... this IS only my second one sooo sorry for those of you who didnt like it to much.

ok so please review ... they give me the inspiration to get off of my lazy butt and write it soo please give me some inspiration to get the next chapter up soon :)

soo yea see ya in the next chapter bi bi XD


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Blah Blah Place: well here is chapter four XD umm yea well i put more effort towards adding detail as advised by Sakura-Cherryblossom4 and Allora-chan, i just want to thank them for helping me become a better writer ... so thanks X3 hopefully all of you who are reading this like it and if you dont well sorry X/

Disclaimer: I'm poor ... so that means i dont own D. gray-man or any of the amazing characters ... although i own ... DUN DUN DUUUUN ... a penny XD yea ...

well anyways read on X3

**

* * *

Love's Glare**

**(Allen's PV)**

I'm stretching right now in class out in the lush green field over a little hill out back of the school while Mr. Mikk –who for some odd reason likes to be called Tyki- is instructing us on how to breath well while we stretch.

"Now students it might hurt to reach all the way to your toes but that is just for now you will get accustomed to it as the days go by"

Mr. Mikk said while walking around the group, as I looked around the green space that is currently dubbed our classroom I saw that Mr. Mikk was pushing people a little so they could reach their toes a little better.

I kept looking around seeing many an interesting faces as people felt uncomfortable and had slight pain. I know I did.

But for some odd reason I felt as if people were burning holes through me of how much I felt stares but I don't know from where, I guess it's just best to let them be.

As I moved my gaze to my 'friends' whom I'm not sure if I could call them that, although in some sense it seems as if they are … in such a short time also.

Well as I looked at Kanda and Lavi I saw that Kanda had his usual glare in place but looked fairly comfortable, his hair cascading down like a beautiful waterfall of blue-black midnight water. It reminded me of a water fall I once saw out in the night beautiful dark yet shining brightly, his hair did that. On another note, His long arms stretched past his long legs and his tips of his fingers lay on the floor, I thought to myself wow he is really flexible.

On the other hand Lavi had a pain stuck expression his bandana was down on his neck and his hair lay restlessly on his forehead and his shoulders. His necked seemed to show his force and as he grit his teeth, his arms stretched out while his hands where holding on to his calves.

He let out a groan when Mr. Mikk pushed him a little more towards the floor, his hands shifting to hold himself in this new position.

Mr. Mikk said something to Kanda as he bent down to look him in the face, then he walked to me. I groaned a little as well as whimpered when he pushed me past my comfort zone.

"Good, Allen dear don't worry. While doing these simple warm ups every day your body will accustom to it" he said while he pushed a little harder "if you must hold on to yourself" he said as he smiled at me and walked to the next person, a weird blonde gir- wait no it's a boy oopsy heh heh.

Is that boys mouth stitched close? Wow that is awkward, I wonder how he talks if he talks at all. After the exercises that went on for what felt like hours, and they were only the warm up I thought to myself, We were to run 3 laps around the school, which for the record isn't small.

Before we started to run Mr. Mikk told us that we have no longer than 13 minutes to finish, well hopefully that doesn't become a problem I thought to myself as the all of us lined ourselves up on the 'start line' .

When we started I just let my eyes wander looking at the thick bricked walls, windows of classes occupied as well and unoccupied, teachers teaching while some students listening as for others gossiping about who-knows-what , thick trees, and park style benches.

I looked towards the people running beside me, in front some good runners with minimal gasps and good steady paces, while in back panting young girls with their whining as to why we have to do such trivial things, unhealthy boys walking slowly and chatting about the last book to come out a series.

I looked beside me, Lavi panting but running firmly while gazing to me or to someone beside me or even the scenery, I don't know which.

Though to my other side ran Kanda firmly, at a steady pace with what seems like very well controlled breathing, he stole a glance at me or shall I say glare by the intensity and heat his eyes held.

As I looked at him I couldn't help but wonder if girls are jealous of his flowing silk like hair. Because as he ran it seemed to dance behind him whipping and slashing dangerously like a sword passing threw and elegant battle, dark yet with a shine that could ravel the moons. Not many girls hold that elegance yet dangerousness in them much less their hair.

I focused on myself on my simple yet seemingly coordinated strides, my heavy breathing and the simple little beads of sweet gathering on my forehead. All in all I was doing fine, although a pain in my abdominals was creeping up I was alright.

Sooner that I noticed I had finished it, the rest of class just passed by innocently without thought. I found that all my classes for that day flew by with ease.

After school Lavi came up to me with Kanda, who for the record looked as if he didn't want to be there. "Hiya, Allen do wanna hang out with us?" he asked as I picked up my books and automatically written notes of whatever the class was about.

"Sure" I said because really what was I to do, go home find a drunken Cross lying on the ground somewhere and if I'm not so lucky which sadly I am most of the time, I would find a woman lying near Cross or even doing certain 'activities' with Cross.

"Okiee Dokiee soo were should we go … any ideas Yuu-chan?"Lavi said or partially said as he was being currently chased around the empty classroom. Running over desks and tripping on books, It looked like one of those chase scenes in something like Scooby doo.

All that was needed was corny chasing music and Kanda in a scary suit … although I think his eyes make up for the suit.

"Che, I'm going home" said Kanda when he finally got tired of chasing Lavi around the room, and we got out side of the school.

"But Yuuuuuuuu-chaaaaan" Lavi whined as he started to jump up and down in front of Kanda. "che" and with that Kanda turn around, of course without glaring at me and Lavi, and left of on some direction.

"Aww, well it seems it's just you and me" Lavi said while grinning like crazy. I gulped well that grin makes me a little scared. "s-so Lavi what are we going to do" I said as I looked to the side sheepishly.

"Well we could go … Play a trick on Yuu-chan" he said. "Do you really want to die and early death, you masochist." I said as I moved my head side to side.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Moyashi HA HA HAA~" he said while laughing at my shocked face, he kinda admitted being … WOW.

"SO … anyways what are we going to do as a prank?" I asked as the laughter died down and Lavi was now able to think coherently. "I know!" he said as he shot up from the floor, he walked over to me and whispered to me the plan.

"mumble mumble whisper whisper mumble chuckle whisper giggle(manly giggle) whisper" "Well that could work or we could die by Kanda's Katana." I said as I thought over the possibilities of this stupidly random idea.

"Mugen" said Lavi. "What?" I said clearly confused. "Kanda's katana is called Mugen" he said smiling at my confused state. I snorted, Kanda called his katana like mucus "HAHAHAHAA" wow so he has a booger named katana.

"Umm … what's so funny" Lavi asked as he stared at me with an eyebrow raised. "just thinking that Kanda called his katana like mucus hahahaa" I said once I could finally breathe again.

I cleaned the tear that was held in the corner of my eyes, and Lavi stared at me grinning like an idiot. Lavi and I exchanged glances that said but one thing…

Let's do this

* * *

Authors Blah Blah Place: Weeee ... Lavi and Allen are going to play a prank on Kanda ! What are they going to do? Will they survive after Kanda chases them around with mucus

**Kanda: **Wat did you just call Mugen?

**Me: **nothing *gulp* i ment mugen hahahaa sorry

**Kanda: ***evil glaring*****

**Me: **heh heh heh *nervous laughter*

well yea hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for the evil cliff of doooooooooom hehehee well yea you guys'll find out what Lavi and Allen are gonna do to Kanda ... will they succeed or will they die trying XD

please review and tell me whats wrong as well as what you liked ... gimme some persperation please

**Lavi: **she meant inspiration XD

**Me:** Maybe X3 ooopsy

well yea gimme some of that edible stuff Lavi's talking about XD pleeease ... see ya next time on LOVE"S GLARE hahahahaa (always wanted to do that) anyways bi bi XD see ya next chapter ;


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Blah Blah Place: Well srry it took longer than i expected it would, mostly because i couldnt get it right like i wanted it to... although this is close and i like it better than the other ones XD

well yea ... i wont keep you guys from reading except i wanna thank all of you who added Love's Glare to your favorites and alerts and to all of you who read this and still reads it ... and also for those of you who give me persperation

**Allen: **she ment inspiration

sure what he said ... by reviewing i really apretiate it ... well go on with my longest chapter everr eeeekkk XD

Disclaimer: i own it and i made everything ... *sigh* if you truly belive that i think you need a docter ... this is FAN! fiction repeat FFFFAAAAAANNNNNN!

* * *

**Love's Glare**

**(Allen's PV)**

"Ya ready Allen?" asked Lavi as we walked up to a black bricked building. *sigh*"Mhmm" I said.

We walked inside, It had black carpet with dark blue lines outlining little squares around as if by pattern, the walls were a light tint of grey but not so much so as if a jail house, the elevator we waited for had silver doors.

Once on the elevator I noted the carpet resemble the one in the lobby I guess, except this wasn't squares but diamonds instead. The glinting silver buttons had shinning numbers from 1-6. Lavi pressed the fourth one, on the little screen displayed the floors we passed, it would blink on the number then change to the other.

Once the doors opened I saw the halls were a grayish color, a color that made relaxing and serene peace only to be interrupted by the quiet whispers of people passing by.

We walked a long line of white doors, each with a gothic number placed in its front, looking carefully enough I saw the even numbers were black while the odd ones were gray.

We stopped near the end of the row at a door with a black gothic 118. Lavi started knocking like crazy while I just stood there seeing how he looked, goofy that's the only word I could say.

The door swung open, and out came Kanda. His hair let down half over his left side while the other half I would suppose behind him, black skinny jeans with a white V-neck t-shirt, he had his eyes closed and was running a hand through his hair.

"What the fuck do you want" he said even before opening his eyes to see it was us. Lavi gave me a look that said the plan was put in motion.

We barged in pushing Kanda aside, walked over to the kitchen in which I had little time to admire his decorating skills.

We grabbed handfuls of his soba noodles, which were up in the clubbers over the sink. Which for some odd reason of nature Lavi knew where they were. He handed me a couple of them and we bolted for the door.

Kanda just stood there gapping with wide eyes at the scene in front of him, when he regained his senses he grabbed Mugen and tried to catch us.

Lavi was pushing the elevator button extremely quickly while we saw kanda run towards us with Mucus unsheathed and ready to strike. Then me and Lavi noticed something …

We were pressing the up button…

So we bolted for the stairs and ran down as fast as our legs could possibly take us, skipping two and three pairs of stairs on our way, trying to make this plan work and not get our asses chopped up by Mucus.

We ran over the counter top of the receptionist which in turn looked at us funny, "GET AWAY FROM US KANDA AND MUCUS!" I screamed as adrenaline pumped through my veins and my legs carried me. Kanda gave a fierce growl and Lavi was running slower due to his ass dyeing of laughter.

"ITS MUGEN! DUMBASS, AND GIVE ME BACK MY SOBA NOODLES!" he said as he sliced threw a thin coffee table. Me and Lavi ran outside the building and we took a left on the street … or was it a right.

We just ran as quickly as we could … running over couples kissing, dogs and children playing and other sights that seemed normal at any moment but now, the only normality was the sound of our feet carrying us to god knows were and our panting.

When I realized that we had for some odd reason ended up at my house I felt something close to relief yet with a tinge of uncomfort. "Run my house now!" I yelled to Lavi loudly but not so much so as to alert Kanda of our Ideas.

And a breathy "ok" was my reply as I dove quickly and stuffed my free hand in my pocket and got a key. Putting it in and trying my hardest to shove it in the whole, until I realized … that was the mail box key … so I grabbed the right key, shoved it in and opened the door.

I pushed Lavi inside as soon as he caught up with me and pushed the door closed, making sure to lock it up tight. I turned to see Lavi with his butt straight in the air while he breathed heavily, it was sensibly a funny sight.

"That was *pant* close" he said as he shifted for he was now sitting cross legged on the white fluffy carpet that adorned the hall way. That in turn lead to the open kitchen and a living room right across from it. Red velvet couches and a black shining piano that decorated the living room with a hint of hidden elegance.

"Well ummm … Lavi what are we going to do with all … this" I said gesturing at all the soba noodle packages that lay in an unorganized manner on the floor. "Well …. I hadn't thought that through"

He said as he laughed nervously while bringing his left hand up to fix his, which I hadn't noticed, dissevered bandana. While I stood there and Lavi just sat on my floor, we heard the door begin to bang … loudly.

"GIVING ME BACK MY SOBA NOODLES" Kanda said, and it startled me because I was standing just beside the door.

"Allen! Get the door itsh the pizsha man" Yelled Cross from who knows were in the house. "Cross I don't think that it's the pizza man" I said while helping Lavi pick up all of the soba and walking towards the kitchen.

We walked inside the kitchen adorned with white and grey tiles, we walked up to a rich red colored table in the middle of the kitchen and put the soba there. Then we went to go find Cross, even though he is probably drunk and in his room.

"sursh itz is" he said slurring his words. Once we walked out of the kitchen we turned to our left and right there on the spiraling staircase was Cross, laying face down in the middle of the staircase as well as being upside down. Cross had one hand holding on to a stair, while the other one had a vicious death grip on a bottle, most likely alcohol. Oh did I mention he is drooling well yea he's drooling.

"umm.. Cross why are you like this?" I asked while me and Lavi helped him up. "Banana!" yelled Cross as we … sort of got him to his feet, he ended up swaying a lot but we helped him up nonetheless.

The door kept banning due to Kanda's restlessness, "Damn-it Baaka Alle*hic*nn" said Cross as he headed for the door, that by now was shaking with the pounding Kanda was doing.

Lavi and I apparently thought the same thing for we both lunged towards Cross, and effectively trapping him with our limbs. "Pizza! Pisha" Cross said as he squirmed from under us. He lay face first on the carpet about a foot away from the door, as his arms franticly moved from side to side.

"Cross that's not the pizza man!" I said as I sat on top of his broad back to be able to reach his bottle of … stuff. Although it might be just me but I think Lavi might be drooling… maybe he's hungry.

I gave Cross his bottle of … stuff as I tried to calm him down and get it through his thick skull that that is not the pizza man. "DAMMIT CROSS, THAT ISN'T FUCKING THE PIZZA MAN!" I said with my 'dark' side coming out to play.

"Ooooo, the Moyashi swore" said Lavi as he helped me pull Cross up, whom I effectively shut up. "Shut it, baka usagi" I said as I glared at Lavi, and mistakenly dropped cross on the way. "Ow" I growled at his response and he just che'd at me.

Lavi was just standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "S-S-Sorry A-Allen" He said and I just had to … I mean wouldn't you … it was inevitable. I , I tried not to but I did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I had sadly or happily it depends who you are, dropped Cross, again, and was now laughing my ass off as I couldn't breathe and Lavi oh god his face "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" it's just too good.

In my laughter, which included tears, and Lavi's sulking mood, we hadn't notice Cross opening the door until we heard Cross say. "Yooouus aren't the pisha man" and damn it we were dead.

Kanda appeared not even a second later with Muc- I mean Mugen unsheathed and charging at me so in a panic I simply pushed Lavi into him and ran upstairs, locking my room door. I heard Lavi yelling , some crashing sounds, and Cross's complaints.

So just to be sure I grabbed the desk chair that was placed to my right in my dark yet serene room, with dark grey carpet and a shallow and sad white painted on the walls. On my dark mahogany desk lay some objects for school as well as some momentous of my father, mana.

Snapping me out of memory lane … more like a memory bus stop, was Kanda's pounding on my door. Shit im dead, wait …. I can't here Lavi … OH MY GOD LAVI DIED!.

"MURDERER YOU KILLED LAVI AND FOR WHAT SOME MEASLY PACKS OF SOBA NOODLES!" I screamed across so he could hear me through the door, but I'm pretty sure even speaking slightly louder than a whisper he'd be able to hear me … trust me I know. *shiver*

"DAMMIT MOYASHI I DIDN'T KILL THE USAGI AND GET OUT BEFORE I SLICE THE DOOR DOWN!" he said still banging on the door. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU AND WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT … SO YOU CAN KILL ME … LE GASP OR WORST YOU WANNA RAPE ME!"

I said in complete shock, not because of the idea that he would do that but because the banging stop just as I said that … as if he were thinking of it .

"K-Kanda?" I asked shocked and a little frightened for my butt. "here I'll let you talk to the usagi so calm down and open up" he said sounding calm yet a little aggravated. "Allen dear you can come out, I calmed Kanda down" he said with a semiserious tone.

I slowly pushed my chair back to its rightful place next to my desk, and unlocked the door with a quiet _click_ and opened the door.

I saw Lavi standing there holding halve of the soba noodles, while smiling like an idiot. Although Kanda looked calm compared to a little while ago he still had a small tinge of anger, in which was slowly fading.

"Allen in return for not ending up in bits and pieces, Kanda and I got into an agreement" Lavi said as he put the soba packets on the floor and leaned up against the wall with his hands running across his chest.

"What do I have to do?" I asked putting my most innocent face as to lessen the damage, hopefully.

"Get my soba noodles back where they go" oh well that's not hard. I helped Lavi pick up the soba noodle packages and we headed out down the stairs, across the hall, over Cross and out the door.

As we walked in silence I looked over and just barely realized that Kanda still had his hair down, and in the wind as it lightly shifted it, not violently, not smugly … just elegantly.

I kept –even though it is embarrassing to say but its true none the less- starting at Kanda's hair until I realized that we were just a street away from his apartment.

When we finally walked into the building and headed over to the elevator, Kanda stopped us. "Take the stairs" he said as he walked inside the elevator and the doors shut, but not without us being able to hear Kanda snicker.

"Well this sucks" said Lavi as he shifted closer towards the stairs and kicked the door open. We walked up the stairs, like I would assume a pregnant woman would.

Once we finally got there Kanda was leaning over his door as his legs were crossed and his arms as well. "What took you so long" said kanda as he pushed up against the wall quickly and opened his door, letting it close behind him as we walked up to it.

Lavi kicked the door and it opened and we slowly made our way towards the kitchen, as we put the soba back in its place I looked around the room.

In his living room there was a long black couch with what looked like little mini tables at its sides, painted a pearly white, and right in the middle of the room, in front of the couch a simple black glass table stood.

Lavi slapped the back of my head, to get my attention it seems. "We're done" he said as I rubbed my head lightly and walked behind Lavi. He walked out of the room and passed a still little pissed looking Kanda.

What he did next left me shocked, Lavi grabbed Kanda's hair flipped it across his face and ran. I stood there looking at Kanda flip his silky hair back into place and glare at me. So yea I ran too.

I clicked the down button quickly and entered once it got here, walked more calmly out the elevator and out the door. Sighing as made my way back home.

The sky was beginning to turn purplish as if it was bathed helplessly by beautiful silky paint. The air around me was serene compared to the day I just had, as I almost got home I let a small smile escape my lips.

Today was a good day ….

* * *

Authors Blah Blah Place: well this is the big plan they had ... yea bummer i kno ... but it gave me the idea to write it cuz the day i typed up chapter four, me and my girlfriend did this to our friends and it was hailarious ... wow theyre faces ... and yes we did get chased around just not my and awsomely sexy samuri ... or mucus although i think one of them might of had the flu

**Kanda:**stupid bitch its MUGEN!

**Me:** well excuse me Mr. YUU hahahaha

**Lavi: **umm AN1M3 thats his first name

**me: ***shifty eyes*** **i knew that

XD well yea watever ... but yea please review and give me some pers-

**Allen:** Inspiration !

yea watever he said ... so i can write the next chapter up ... well yea i got an awsome yet semi-i-think funny next chapter but idk ...

yea well hopefully i could update soon oh oh oooooh i should tell you something important ! well i was trying to fix this and i came up with another story but its from Bleach so if anyone you guys like bleach and i end up posting it you should check it out... although im not done writing the first chapter up cuz im using what my readers-senseis told me to do and add detail and make it longer hehehehee yea but if your interested then check it out when i put it up XD

WOW that was long ... yea see ya next chapter bi bi XD


End file.
